The immediate primary goal for the Biostatistics Core will be to provide support for the design of studies, the creation of analysis files, the analysis of data, and informatics support of all the projects and cores. A more long-range primary goal is to develop, implement, and maintain a comprehensive research database to support the activities of the Head and Neck Cancer (HNC) Spore. Other goals are to assist with the design of and analyses from pilot studies within the Developmental Research Program, to serve as a resource for the Career Development Program (with direct input into the training of clinical trial development), and to oversee the clinical data management. The Core has statisticians with a track record methodologic work, considerable experience in the analysis of both laboratory and clinical trial data, has access to outstanding computer facilities, and is in a position to use state of the art statistical software. In addition, members of the Core have played a leadership role in the development of a comprehensive research database across several programs in the cancer center, which will be used as model for the database for the HNC Spore.